


stay with me a little while

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Tooru has an odd way of getting Hajime's attention.





	stay with me a little while

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like 70% of this but then my phone got rid of the tab so i lost everything and had to rewrite it im so salty
> 
> but since i love iwaoi i'm still pushin through
> 
> also i guess this can be counted as a valentines day thing??? yaay

One arm slung over the back of the couch, the other at his side as he scrolls through pages and pages of words on the screen of his laptop. His legs are crossed awkwardly, his neck at an awkward angle. He's uncomfortable, but he's been banished.

"Iwa-chan can't see me right now!" Tooru had said, followed by a shove to the chest that made Hajime stumble out of the room. The door shut in his face and left Hajime wondering what on earth he could have done to make Tooru upset. On the other hand, nearly everything Tooru does is an enigma, so he doesn't wonder for long.

Hajime is impatient, though. He'd rather be taking a nap than stuck on the couch reading about jellyfish, but he can't do much about it when Tooru is so stubborn.

Hajime feels his ears perk up when the bedroom door softly clicks open, and he resists the urge to swing his head to the side and watch Tooru approach him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Tooru bend over the arm of the couch, and only when Hajime is intoxicated by the spice of Tooru's shampoo does he meet his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tooru asks. His voice is so quiet and soft Hajime wonders if he had been crying. He can't bring himself to be mean to him now...

"Nothing important," Hajime responds, not looking away from Tooru looking at his screen.

"Jellyfish?" Tooru asks, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah. And?" Hajime retorts, probably more defensive than he needs to be.

"Cute," Tooru says, followed by light, beautiful laughter that makes Hajime lose any negative emotion. He watches Tooru's slender fingers move across the couch gracefully to close his laptop. Hajime knows this sign; Tooru wants his attention. He won't get it so easily, for ignoring him earlier. Hajime doesn't budge.

Tooru doesn't seem too fazed, though, and straightens so he circles around to stand in front of Hajime. Hajime is caught off-guard- not because of Hajime's hoodie that Tooru is wearing, but the short, soft shorts Tooru adorns that show off the beautiful, smooth skin of Tooru's thighs. Tooru smirks, and Hajime can't even be mad. He pushes his laptop to the other end of the couch, and Tooru doesn't waste time climbing into Hajime's lap, straddling him.

"I missed my Iwa-chan," Tooru sighs, dragging his palms down Hajime's chest. Hajime's fingers touch along Tooru's exposed skin, making him shiver.

"You're the one that ignored me, dumbass..." Hajime mumbles, squeezing a handful of Tooru's thigh at the end.

"Mm. Change your clothes and let's cuddle," Tooru says sweetly, and Hajime tries not to let that voice get to him so easily.

"I thought we were having dinner later?" Hajime asks, not easing up on teasing Tooru's skin. 

"Yes, but I want to cuddle. Cuddle, then dinner." Tooru is adamant, his gaze turning intense to show Hajime he wants his attention. Bad.

"Seems inconvenient to change my clothes so many times in one day, don't you think?" Hajime says instead of giving in like he wants to. Tooru pouts, sinks down in Hajime's lap, and that's when Hajime can't resist. He gives in, showing this by holding Tooru's chin in between his fingers and giving his pouty little lips a soft kiss.

Tooru is satisfied, and climbs off of Hajime to run into the bedroom before Hajime can even get off the couch. Tooru is already buried in bed, covered by a mountain of blankets by the time Hajime gets to the room. As he changes, Hajime ignores Tooru's impatient whining.

Tooru beams as Hajime slides into bed next to him, and they immediately become an entanglement of limbs sharing body heat and sweet kisses.

They talk for a while in hushed whispers about insignificant things, pressed close together and sharing loving looks without doing much. They both become sleepy, but both know they can't afford to nap this late in the day. They kiss, and they kiss again, and they kiss some more. Neither of them can pinpoint when it escalated, when Hajime began to run his teeth and tongue down Tooru's neck, when Tooru started gasping and clawing at their clothes in hopes of ripping them off. 

"Hajime," Tooru moans, arching his back into each of Hajime's touches. "Let's have sex."

"Shit, you're so blunt," Hajime sputters, but quickly gets over himself as Tooru rolls his hips against him. "You planned this didn't you, pervert?"

Tooru responds in a laugh, but Hajime can't be bothered with that now. His lips latch to Tooru's neck again, slowly licking and kissing and biting and making marks that cause Tooru to moan sweetly.

"Make love to me," Tooru moans in a puff of breath, as Hajime trails his hands down to his hips and slips his hands up under his hoodie. "Hajime."

Hajime can't say no. With a quick peck to Tooru's lips he lifts his hoodie off and leans his head down to roll his tongue across one of Tooru's nipples. Tooru cries out quietly and grips Hajime's hair, his pants hanging in the dense air, hips searching for friction.

Hajime notes Tooru's impatience and returns to his lips, their kisses chaste as they remove their clothes one by one. Tooru's hands reach for his shorts but Hajime stops him, a dangerous light in his eyes.

"I wanted to rip these things off the moment I saw them," Hajime says, the growl in his voice causing Tooru to obediently pull his hands away. Hajime yanks the shorts down and Tooru gasps at the exposure, gasps because Hajime knows how to manhandle him just perfectly.

Hajime kicks off his sweatpants and then they're both naked, bodies hot and sticky from a thin layer of sweat, their mouths glued together and their moans tangling in the thick air in the room. Tooru whines, growing impatient, rolling and arching into Hajime. Hajime pulls back and for a moment looks deeply into Tooru's eyes, glassy and soft and vulnerable- he feels his dick twitch in interest.

"Hajime," Tooru moans, his voice so sweet that he rushes to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. Tooru turns over on his stomach so obediently, his ass in the air enticingly. Hajime dumps a generous amount of lube on his fingers and tosses the bottle aside before he teases around Tooru's hole, causing him to moan softly.

"Ready babe?" Hajime asks, positioning himself over Tooru; his chest to Tooru's back, his legs on either side of Tooru's, his fingers circling around Tooru's hole.

"Please," Tooru whispers, paired with a nod and a wiggle of his hips.

Hajime groans and gently works a finger into Tooru. Tooru gasps and moans, body reacting beautifully to the stimulus, and Hajime massages his prostate a bit to relax him before he pumps his finger in and out. Hajime gets lost in Tooru's pleads and moans, adding another finger when Tooru feels just a bit more loose. He loves the delicious noise that leaves Tooru's throat every time he brushes against his prostate, relishes in every beautiful noise that leaves Tooru's mouth. He scissors and stretches him, feeling himself begin to pant, vision cloud slightly with lust.

"Hajime," Tooru whines, wiggling his hips again. "I'm ready. Please, I want you."

Hajime doesn't need to be told twice. With heavy breaths Hajime removes his fingers and slicks his cock up witb lube. He repositions himself so he's basically on top of Tooru, the head of his dick lined up with his slick hole. Hajime doesn't warn Tooru before he pushes in, drinking up the delicious moan that rips out of Tooru's throat.

For a while Hajime stays buried in Tooru, his face pressed up against his hair and their hands fitted together like puzzle pieces. Tooru pants and moans, begging for Hajime to move more than anything else.

Hajime starts with a painfully slow pace, focused on drawing those gravelly moans, the ones that struggle to stay put deep in Tooru. Hajime wants to feel the reverberation of Tooru's screams in his chest, wants his baby to cry and sing for him as he fills his lover up with pleasure.

Hajime lets out a moan at the thought, picking up the pace a bit. Tooru starts to pant, his hips squirming to match Hajime's pace. He squeezes Hajime's hands and Hajime kisses the nape of his neck, his pace steadily building up until the smack of skin on skin mixes in with their vocal panting.

"Fuck, Tooru," Hajime moans, hitting into Tooru hard, deep, and fast. Tooru's moans only hit Hajime in the right spots, spurs him on even more. He's out of breath but his hips still move, losing their pace, losing control.

"Hajime," Tooru gasps, high-pitched, and when Hajime lets go of one hand Tooru's fingers find the bed sheets. " _Fuuck,_ Hajime!"

Hajime's fingers sneak around Tooru's throat and he lightly presses on his windpipe. Tooru isn't startled- in fact he moans more, despite his voice being hoarse.

"Mm, that's right baby," Hajime pants, allowing his hips to go at whatever pace they willed. "Let me hear you. I want to hear you, Tooru."

Tooru eagerly complies, giving into the pleasure and crying out Hajime's name with every thrust, his gasps and breaths choked by tears that creep to his eyes. The pressure on his throat only turns him on more, his mouth hanging open and letting all the sounds spill out.

"I'm gonna come soon baby," Hajime warns, pressing his face right up against Tooru's hairline, his hips stuttering but powering through.

" _Hajime_ -" Tooru moans. "Haji-me, _oh god, fuck fuck-!_ "

Tooru releases with a sharp gasp mixed into what was supposed to be Hajime's name, and the clench around his cock makes Hajime follow not too long after. He removes his hand from Tooru's throat and pulls out, rubbing himself off and releasing on Tooru's back.

They're both a panting mess, Tooru quivering and shaking and crying and drooling, and Hajime pants as he feels his legs go weak. After a moment Hajime wipes up the mess they made and lies down next to Tooru, pulling him into his arms. Tooru easily sinks into Hajime, happily nuzzling him. They're both so warm but they feel so good, Tooru fitting perfectly into Hajime's arms.

"You're amazing," Hajime sighs, petting Tooru's hair softly. Tooru looks up at him with glossy eyes and grins. Hajime is hit hard with the adoration radiating from his boyfriend's expression, and his brows knit as he quickly deals with the overstimulation of feelings.

"Are we still going to dinner?" Tooru asks sleepily, blinking up at Hajime so sweet, so innocent-

"Only if you want to," Hajime responds and brushes the hair out of Tooru's eyes. Tooru shakes his head.

"I want Hajime to cook for me," Tooru says, looking down now to take a more comfortable position against Hajime. Hajime can't say no when Tooru is so perfect and warm against him, his tone trusting and sweet.

"Okay," Hajime easily agrees. He can't resist Tooru, in the end.


End file.
